Another day at the palace
by MagickalStar135
Summary: when Alanna Gary Raoul and Jon have time off they go to visit George who introduces them to some new people but Alanna cant shake the feeling they are no good. What happens when she learns their true intentions? please RR
1. grouchiness

Disclaimer: this is MINE MINE MINE *see lawyers coming towards me ready to sue* ok ok ok I was lying it isn't mine *hides in a hole from the lawyers  
  
*This is my first fic so please be nice to me although if u think it sucks tell me I do need to know*  
  
Alanna walked into the hall feeling grouchy like normal in the mornings. She grabbed her food tray and sat down next to Gary who was looking perky and shook her shoulders ginning. "Morning Alan how did u sleep" "I would love to knock that grin off your face" she said sleepily "but I am too tired" she glared at him. "Touchy touchy" Gary said grinning but with another glare from Alanna he shut up.  
  
Once they finished eating they walked down to the practice courts and got ready for archery practice. Alanna still feeling sleepy was more sluggish than normal this morning and kept missing the target and very nearly hit Jon who was a few feet away from her "watch out Alan" he yelled "do u really want to get me back that badly for putting those frogs in your sheets" he laughed at the evil look on her face and went back to practice. Alanna kept missing the target and eventually the master came over and yelled at her putting her in an even fouler mood than before. When they left the practice courts she was ready to kill and when Raoul came up behind her to scare her she threw him on the ground and yelled "WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" and stalked off to the lake where she was going to spend the rest of her break period. Jon Gary and Raoul looking completely confused followed her but she just glared at them.  
  
Finally after trying to convince her to come with them to Jon's room where they could play chess or something she agreed to go inside but not to Jon's room. Raoul looked at her "well if your going to come inside why don't you just come and hang around with us" Alanna just looked at him and shook her head "no I think I should go visit Sir Myles I told him I would come see him today after we finished our lessons and we have so I better go." They entered the castle and Alanna hurried off to see Sir Myles.  
  
When she entered Sir Myles' room he was sitting at his desk pouring over a map. He saw her and motioned for her to come and sit down next to him. "What is it?" Alanna asked? "it is a map of the old world" Myles replied "it is just a map I wanted to show the class next week after the holiday I thought it would interest them to hear about the old battles and such" Alanna nodded "yeah I think they would like it, it looks interesting" Myles smiled "good I didn't want to bore them with anything." Alanna just laughed.  
  
After a few hours of talking with Myles Alanna's mood improved and she went to go meet the rest of the gang at dinner. Gary noticed her and grinned the others soon saw her and grinned too. Alanna totally confused about what was funny sat down and yelped and jumped back up noticing there was a sharp object on her seat. She swiped it away and glared at her friends but she smiled slightly to let them know she wasn't angry but nor was she exactly amused. She rolled her eyes and Jon, Gary and Raoul laughed. They ate there dinner and went to Jon's room to finish any homework they hadn't yet done and Raoul helped Alanna with the rest of her mathematics.  
  
There was a knock at the door and a boy poked his head in sorry but his grace Duke Gareth would like to see Alan. Gary, Jon, and Raoul sent her questioning looks asking her what she had done now. She shrugged her shoulders saying she didn't know and followed the palace serving boy to Duke Gareth's room. When she entered she saw no expression on the Dukes face and she imedietly thought she had done something wrong. "what have I done" she thought " I haven't been in a fight for at least three weeks. The Duke reading her expression said "Alan you haven't done anything wrong I was simply going to tell you that you have got the next three days to yourself to do as you wish seeing as it is a holiday" Alanna beaming quickly thanked the Duke and left.  
  
When she got back to Jon's room Jon said grinning "so what have you done this time?" Alanna just glared at him and said "I have been good so I have the next three holiday days to myself." They smiled and Gary asked "well what are you going to do? We three have the next three days as well." Alanna just smiled at him and said "I don't know about you but I am going to go visit George" she smiled and sat on the couch in Jon's room.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Did u like it??? Please say yes and please please review! I know it was a bit lengthy but I didn't really know what to do. Those of you who review tell me what you think should happen when Alanna and her friends go to visit George. Please review I need to know how terrible I am at this. *looks hopeful* thanks bye bye for now. If u really like it I will make a few more chapters but there will deffinetly be a next one if u review toodles *walks away whistling* 


	2. walking

Disclaimer: *sighs* it isn't mine even though I wish it was  
  
Please tell me if u like it I need to know if my stories suck or not *looks pitiful* please *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Gary laughed "Alan on our day off we are going to go see George." Jon and Raoul nod agreement. Raoul says "Yeah what's better than going to go see a crook on our day off?" They laugh again. Taking a look outside the window Alanna said "well I better go to sleep thanks for the help Gary I needed it. I will meet you all in the breakfast hall tomorrow." With the looks her friends gave her she smiled and said "I wont be grouchy at least I will try not to be." With that she left the room while Jon, Gary, and Raoul laughed.  
  
The next morning a slightly grumpy Alanna came to the breakfast hall and Gary said "so sleepy head when do you want to leave?" Alanna glared at him but said "after breakfast" she had a slight edge on her voice which made Raoul smile "Your grouchy aren't you?" Alanna just glared at him and went back to eating Jon laughed "I knew he would be tired" he smiled at Alanna and she didn't even look up but continued to eat her food.  
  
Once all four of them had finished eating they headed down to the palace gates which separated the city from the palace. They ran into Coram, Alanna's man servant who was on guard duty and smiled at them as they left. Alanna shouted "Bye Coram we will see you later." Coram yelled back "Alright lads have a good time don't get into any trouble." Gary yelled back "Don't worry Coram we will make sure Alan is a good little boy." This earned him a laugh from Coram, Jon, and Raoul while he got an evil glare from Alanna. "Come on lets go" she said and they hurried off to the city.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
I am definitely going to write a chapter three don't worry I know this one was short. I haven't gotten reviews yet but I know you all want to review this wonderful fic, jk. Well I am sorry this one was short but I have to go talk to you all later and I have lots of ideas for chapter three it will be good I promise. 


	3. dancing dove

Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to TP even though I wish they were mine. Thank you EvilStrawberry for your review I am happy you liked it. Here is chapter 3 I don't know how good it is but I am trying. I know you r supposed to indent when another person speaks but my computer has a spaz attack *looks at the weird computer* well please review everyone when u finish.  
  
When Alanna, Gary, Jon, and Raoul walked through the gates that separated the palace from the city they headed towards the Dancing Dove where they would find George. They had changed out of their palace clothes before they left so that now they looked just like city people. They walked through the doors of the pub and saw George sitting in his usual spot and Alanna walked over to him while Jon, Raoul, and Gary went to the bar to get something to drink.  
  
"Hi lass" George said to her "I was hoping you would come to visit for the holiday. Is Jon, Gary, and Raoul with you?" he looked around for them and spotting them at the bar turned back to face Alanna. "Well come on lass lets go visit with our friends." They headed off to see the others.  
  
Jon was the first to spot them coming and he poked Raoul and Gary to turn around. Gary who was flirting with a pretty girl who worked there told her he had to go and he would find her later. She nodded and walked off to a nearby table to get what those people wanted.  
  
"Hi George," Jon said to him "what are we going to do today? We were bored up there and well you normally are more fun than we are." Jon gave him a small smile and then turned to Alanna and winked. Alanna just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I thought you might like to meet some new friends of mine they just came from the Hill Country and they asked to stay here for awhile. I don't know if I trust them or not I think they may be spies of some sort but they have done some good stuff for me. My Gift doesn't let me watch them they are protected by magic of some sort which is suspicious but I can't do nothin' about it. Come, you can meet them."  
  
Alanna was ready to meet these new people if they were spies she would help George and she knew Gary, Jon, and Raoul were thinking the same thing. George was a good friend to all of them and Alanna knew that they trusted him and he trusted them otherwise he wouldn't have said what he had.  
  
END Ch 3  
  
I will write chapter four soon I promise I already have it all planned out. Please keep those reviews coming I really appreciate them. You know you want to review. I know you are looking longingly at that purple button saying you want to push it and review this wonderful amazing story. *smiles at you* I know you enjoyed it bye bye for now my friends. 


	4. introductions

Disclaimer: you have all read my first few chapters do you really think this belongs to me? *looks at you quizzically* well any ways this isn't mine *sighs* all recognizable characters belong to Tamora Pierce and all the others are MINE MINE MINE. *laughs crazily* well please tell me what you think when you finish this chapter.  
  
Alanna, Gary, Raoul, and Jon followed George to one of the rooms above the pub of The Dancing Dove. When they reached one of the doors near the end of the hall George rapped on the door rhythmically. After about twenty seconds the door opened and two people obviously from the Hill Country stepped out.  
  
"Hello George," one of them said "Are these friends of yours?" he added nodding at Alanna, Raoul, Gary, and Jon.  
  
"Yeah" George replied "This is Alan, Gary, Raoul, and Jonny. You four this is Leydon and Mikis."  
  
"Hello." The four chorused  
  
The Hill People nodded to them in reply. "Well George we were just going to come down and see you once we had each taken a bath. When we finish we will come down. Alright?"  
  
"Ok" George said, "We will be in the pub talking to some o' the others."  
  
Leydon and Mikis nodded and closed the door.  
  
"I will meet you down there I need to use the bathroom." Alanna told them. "I will meet you down in the pub."  
  
"Alrigh' lad we will see you down there." George said  
  
The others nodded and Alanna walked to the bathroom waited about one minute or so then headed to Leydon and Mikis's room. When she got there she noticed the door was slightly ajar and there were voices.  
  
"How are we supposed to kill him?" it was Mikis voice "He has the Gift and he is the King of the Thieves! We can barely get close to him and when we do he is always with someone. Now he has those four lads with him and if we ask him to come with us somewhere they will want to come and of course we won't be able to say no to them. It is going to be impossible Leydon!"  
  
What Alanna heard next made her blood run cold.  
  
"There is someone listenin' Mikis I think it is that little lad." Leydon said.  
  
Alanna started to run down the hall to the steps but Mikis got her first and a sharp knife was pressed against her throat.  
  
"You won't tell a soul now will you lad? You will keep quiet and we three will walk down to see George together as though nothin' happened right." Mikis told her.  
  
Alanna knowing she had to warn George about everything she had heard nodded slowly and Mikis released her.  
  
"Good," he said "let's go down and have a little chat with George."  
  
They walked down the stairs with Alanna following Leydon and Mikis right behind her.  
  
End Ch 4  
  
Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you thought it was any good. *smiles pleadingly* I know that purple button is calling to you and please don't resist just click it and review. Thank you for all your reviews EvilStrawberry I am trying to start a new line my computer still freaks out but I am doing it. Bye bye all *walks away with a spring in my step* 


	5. Plans

Okies, okies I know you are all ready to kill me for not posting for a long long long time. *runs from the angry mob* well here is the next chappie I hope you can find it in your hearts to for give me *sad puppy dog eyes* OH BTW it will probably be A/G sorry to those of you who want it A/J *smiles* well on with the disclaimer!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: do I really have to do this thing? *the lawyers nod* FINE!!! *mumbles* I don't own it *glares at the lawyers* ARE YOU HAPPY NOW *they nod smiling evilly then start chasing me*  
  
George was the first person to see Alanna come down the stairs with Mikis and Leydon. They looked as though they were in an innocent conversation so he shrugged off the bad feeling that was gnawing at the back of his mind.  
  
"Well its good t' see you all. Would ya like a drink or 'neything?" George asked trying to look friendly.  
  
They all shook their heads and sat down around the table. The rest of the night in the pub was mostly stories about how things were in the Hill Country and some of the old stories of things happening in the city. Soon it was time for Jon, Gary, Raoul, and Alanna to get back to the palace. Even if they had a few days off they still had a curfew and had to stick to it.  
  
"We will see you tomorrow George." Jon said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Yeah it was fun like always." Gary told him following Jon out the door.  
  
"Yup see you tomorrow George." Raoul said slapping George on the back and following the others.  
  
"Bye George I will see you later." Alanna said giving George a small hug.  
  
"Bye lass take care o' yerself." George whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded smiling and followed her companions out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they had gotten back to the palace they all went to Jon's room to talk for awhile. They could stay up as late as they liked but had to be inside the palace by a certain time.  
  
"I don't trust Mikis and Leydon." Gary said as soon as they had closed the door  
  
"I know I got a strange feeling when we were around them." Raoul said  
  
"They were a bit odd, and I got sort of a bad vibe from them as well." Jon said  
  
"That's because they are bad people and they shouldn't be trusted." Alanna told them.  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean Alan?" Raoul asked "Did you see something?"  
  
Alanna nodded and told them about everything that had happened and everything she had heard from Mikis's and Leydon's room.  
  
"You sound like me, eaves dropping on people." Gary said looking amused and he ruffled his hand through her hair affectionately  
  
Jon, Raoul, and Alanna rolled their eyes.  
  
"This is serious though." Gary said, "We really do need to tell George he is in trouble but it might be a little hard since Mikis and Leydon are probably expecting for you to tell us."  
  
The others all nodded.  
  
"We can try to tell him tomorrow maybe we will be able to get close to him or we could always lure him away from those two." Jon said  
  
"Yeah that would probably be a good idea although one of us should lure him away if Alan did it they would be very suspicious." Raoul said thoughtfully  
  
They all nodded agreeing that tomorrow they would tell George and try to get rid of Mikis and Leydon.  
  
END CH 5  
  
OK!!! I added another chapter I know you probably all would like to kill me since I haven't updated in SOOOOO long *sighs* I do have to go to school you know *sighs again* well I will try to add chappie 6 tomorrow or the next day. Bye bye *walks away plotting things for ch 6* 


	6. talks

Disclaimer: *glares at the lawyers* hehehehe I am going to beat you all to it this time. I do not own this and I never will. *looks smug and turns to the lawyers* hahaha you cant sue me nananananana *the lawyers looks sad and cry while I just laugh*  
  
A/N I am sorry this has taken so long for me to update but I have been busy with school. Oh alright I could have updated when I was bored on a weekend but I was just too lazy. *grins* well here is the next chapter to my story. Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting I will write a little personal note to you at the end. Also I would like for you to know that this is set sometime between the first and second book which means that Faithful is not in the story and will not be in the story. Also please note that Alex is going to be in the story very little since he spent most of his time with Duke Roger even after he became a knight besides he wasn't introduced to George anyways. Alanna is a knight and the other three (Jon, Gary, and Raoul) are knights just so you are not confused Gary and Raoul don't have their squires yet that is why they are not mentioned.. Also this will probably be a little A/J and a little A/G since that was how it was in the book. Yes I love George more than Jon but both of them are pretty good. Ok well I think I have covered everything. If you have anymore questions feel free to e-mail me at magickalmoon135@yahoo.com or ask me in a review. Thanks now that I am done rambling ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Alanna woke up to a soft knock at her door. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her window.  
  
"It is still dark out! Who would be coming at this hour?" she muttered angrily to herself and pushed herself out of bed. She grabbed a long cloak and opened the door. She gasped when she saw the person who was heavily cloaked and hurriedly pulled them inside of her room.  
  
The person grinned at her and pulled off their hood showing a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Not happy to see me lass?" George asked grinning while Alanna glared at him and made sure her door was securely locked.  
  
"George what are you doing here?!" Alanna demanded  
  
"Well lass I came to see what had ya so scared yesterday. And to talk to ya 'bout Mikis and Leydon. I jus' can't seem to trust them. They seem alrigh' but I dunno just some sort of instinct tellin' me that they ain't no good." He had a small smile on his face but his eyes were serious.  
  
Alanna nodded slowly. "I know George, I over heard them talking and they were plotting your murder."  
  
Georges eyes widened and he looked Alanna in the face. "I figured it was somthin' along those lines. They is Hill People but I am on friendly terms with the rogue in the Hill Country." He shook his head when a thought struck him. "But they may not be with the rogue. They may be workin' for Tyrell." He said this more to himself than he did to Alanna but Alanna heard him nonetheless.  
  
"George what are you talking about? Who is Tyrell?" she asked confused, none of this made sense to her. Who was Tyrell and what quarrels did he have with George?  
  
George looked at Alanna solemnly. "Tyrell was once a member of the rogue here in Corus. He was angry when I became the King of the Thieves because he was older and he thought that he could have done a better job. I watched me back knowing that if I turned my back on him I would be killed or beaten." At the horrified look on Alanna's face George stopped. "What's wrong lass?" he asked her confused  
  
"Why would he kill you? I don't understand." Alanna told him and George grinned  
  
"Ahh ye dunno how the King is chosen do ye?" He asked her and Alanna shook her head. "Well I will explain it to ye. When one of the rogues think tha' they is better than the present King they fight him for the job. I beat the old one and now I am the king. Kingship doesn't last long in the rogue and I am one o' the youngest ever." Alanna nodded understanding now. George nodded at her and continued his story about Tyrell. "Well eventually I ran in ta Tyrell and when he attacked me with a knife I beat him bad. He cursed me and he left Corus not wantin' to be a rogue if I was the king. Tyrell wouldn't join anotha' rogue 'cause he likes to lead. Power hungry ya know? Well I figure tha' he is probably a king of some sort of rebel rogue. 'cause even the rogue had its rules. Leydon and Mikis probably work for him they live out in the Hill Country and I know that is where he fled to."  
  
Alanna nodded at George, it all made sense. "So if Tyrell is behind this then you are in danger George. He may have sent some spies or more people." Alanna was upset, George was a good friend of hers and she didn't want to see him attacked by some bully gang.  
  
George shrugged "He may have sent more but I doubt it. He never liked to spare people if he could help it. He also wasn't very well liked so I don't think he even has tha' many people to spare."  
  
Alanna nodded and looked at her window; it was getting light which meant that George had to go.  
  
"George it is probably best if you left many of the Lord Provost's guards do know what you look like." Alanna said to him grinning  
  
George just laughed. "I will head to the stables meet me there with Jon, Gary, and Raoul. Whistle Stephan up I will be waiting for ye lot." He grabbed Alanna's hand and squeezed it. "Don't forget lass."  
  
"I wont George, don't worry." She told him. He nodded and let her hand go. He pulled his hood over his head and left the room taking the shortest route to the stables.  
  
Alanna watched him go then got dressed properly muttering to herself about how George just appeared out of no where with no notice. Once she had finished dressing she went to get the others. Once she had gotten them she explained everything that she and George had talked about. They nodded listening while she told them about Tyrell and how George thought he may be the one who Leydon and Mikis were working for.  
  
"I promised George we would meet him in the stables. We have two more free days." They grinned at her when she said that. She had forgotten that they were knights now. "What?" she asked when they started laughing.  
  
"Alan we are knights we have no lessons to attend to." Jon said to her grinning  
  
She sighed, she had forgotten "Oh well I only have to more days and I would like to try to help George finish this because otherwise I will be stuck in lessons or doing punishment." They grinned at the last part.  
  
"Alright Alan lets go find George." Raoul said and they headed off to the palace stables.  
  
When they got to the stables Alanna whistled and Stephan dropped down and grinned at her.  
  
"Master Alan George is waiting for ye and yer friends hold on o' second and I will go an get 'im." Stephan said grinning while he climbed up and informed George that they were there.  
  
George came down and smiled when he saw the others although they couldn't see since his face was hidden behind the cloak.  
  
"Come we must get ta the Dancing Dove." They nodded and headed back to the city.  
  
"You all must pretend we haven't seen each other today. When we get there I am going to get into my room and I will meet ye all down in the bar. If Mikis and Leydon know that I have met you earlier today they will get suspicious." George told them  
  
The others nodded; they understood what George was talking about. They knew that he had to be safe. When they arrived at the Dancing Dove, George climbed into his room while the others went into the bar and ordered some drinks.  
  
George climbed into his room and was immediately grabbed from behind by two people and had a sharp knife pressed against his throat. Georges eyes widened and he fought his attackers. He heard another person moving about his room and then come over to him and whisper softly in his ear.  
  
. He heard another person moving about his room and then come over to him and whisper softly in his ear.  
  
"Don't move or I will slit your throat." Whispered the person menacingly and George's eyes widened as he stopped struggling against his attackers.  
  
"Tyrell!" George said and the memories of everything he had told Alanna came flooding back to him.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
So what did you think? I know this wasn't all that long but it was longer than some of my other chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will definitely be updating at a more normal pace now. Probably at least twice a week from now on; you can expect chapter 7 on Saturday. Well PLEASE review I need to know how to make my story better.  
  
Notes to the Reviewers  
  
Evilstrawberry: was this better? I hope that this is long enough for your taste *grin* I hope I have achieved the "new line when people talk" thing LOL. *grin grin*  
  
TPfreak: well Karma I have updated my fic and you have updated yours!!! YAY well I have tried out the assign thing and I think I did a very good job of it *looks proud*  
  
Kitiara: if you are still interested in being my beta please tell me. I really could use one! Thanks and you can expect an e-mail from me.  
  
Well that's all that I can reply to right now keep reviewing and I will keep replying. Once again I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating often but will from now on. 


	7. Capture

A/n Thanks to all of my reviewers I love ya all *hugs reviewers* please review again!! I still need a beta reader would anyone like to do that for me? Also for those of you who like Harry Potter fics please cheque out my story 'From the Beginning' it's about the Marauders. *grins*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Alanna looked up at the stairs wondering where George could have gotten off to. She looked at the others who seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"Jon where could George have gotten off to?" Alanna asked  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know Alan why don't you go up to his room and see if he is there he might have gotten caught up with something."  
  
Alanna nodded and headed up the stairs to see if George was alright. She hopped up the stairs wondering if maybe George had decided to take a shower. When she reached his door she heard a 'click' and some voices. She recognized three of them as George, Mikis, and Leydon. The other she didn't know. She ran into the room to see a man who was tanned from the sun jumping out of George's window.  
  
"NOO!" she yelled trying to grab the man. On the ground she saw Mikis and Leydon trying to hold George down while the other man went over to him and bound him by his wrists and ankles.  
  
George looked up and saw Alanna at his widow sill. "NO lad don't do nothing!" he called and was soon knocked unconscious by Leydon.  
  
Alanna watched as they tied him to a horse and rode off. She then ran down the stairs two at a time. When she reached the bottom she saw Gary, Raoul, and Jon laughing and sipping lemonade. She ran over to the table and Raoul noticed her distress.  
  
"What is it Alan?" he asked looking amused but wary  
  
"It's George. Tyrell, Mikis, and Leydon took him. I just saw them ride off after they knocked him out." She told them and their eyes widened.  
  
"We have to help him!" Jon said to the others "Come on lets go we have to get back to the pal.my house so that we can get our horses and follow George!" he caught himself before he said palace not wanting to arose suspicion.  
  
Alanna nodded "Would one of you get Moonlight for me? I am going to go tell Lightfingers and Mrs. Cooper about George." She needed to tell some members of the Rogue and George's mother what happened because she knew that they would want to know.  
  
Raoul nodded "Sure Alan that's a good idea. I will get Moonlight for you. We will meet you in front of Mrs. Cooper's house in about half an hour. Then you will need to show us which way they took George."  
  
"You might also want to inform Stefan about what happened he can get some of the other members of the Rogue to help." Alanna said quickly.  
  
The others nodded and left running up to the palace to that they could rescue their friend as soon as they could.  
  
Alanna went and found Lightfingers talking with some of George's other men.  
  
"Lightfingers, George has been taken by Leydon, Mikis, and Tyrell." Alanna said to him quietly.  
  
Lightfingers looked alarmed "Ok Alan thanks for tellin' us. Show us which way he wen'. "  
  
Alanna nodded and went outside and pointed along the road that she had seen them ride off on. "They went that way. My friends and I will catch up to you as soon as we can."  
  
He nodded "Ok thanks Alan." Then he and the rest of the people with him grabbed some horses and rode off tracking the people who had kidnapped The King of the Thieves.  
  
Alanna then ran to where Mrs. Cooper lived hoping to find her quickly. When she arrived at the house she found her helping a lady who wanted a herbal mix to help her with her nausea. Alanna had to wait while she received her potion and then left. Once the woman had left the small house she ran over to Mrs. Cooper.  
  
"Mrs. Cooper, George has been taken by Tyrell." Alanna said worried.  
  
Mrs. Coopers eyes widened; she remembered Tyrell and everything that had happened between him and her son. "When did this happen lass?" she asked Alanna.  
  
"Only about twenty minutes ago." Alanna replied  
  
Mrs. Cooper nodded, "Come Alanna lets get something so that when you and your friends find him you can help." She smiled at Alanna "You and your friends are going to look for him aren't you?"  
  
Alanna had to laugh "Of course we are, how could we not?"  
  
Mrs. Cooper laughed and went to retrieve some herbs for healing. "Take theses it will help if he had been hurt too badly."  
  
Alanna nodded and took the herbs "Thank you."  
  
They then heard hoof beats come and stop outside the house. "That must be your friends." Mrs. Cooper said to her. "Off you go now Alan, please try to find George as soon as you can."  
  
Alanna nodded and smiled. "We will." She then ran out from the house and mounted Moonlight. "Come on lets go find George."  
  
They set off trying to track their friend knowing that they didn't have much time only one more day for Alanna and that would mean they had to return to the Palace.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
George groaned when he woke up. His head hurt horribly and he had and ache in his wrists which he noticed was because they were bound and beginning to go numb. He looked around the room he was in; it looked like a dungeon of some sort. He tried to stand up but couldn't because he ankles were bound as well. He heard voices and saw Leydon walk down some stairs he hadn't noticed. His heart sank when he noticed that he was also carrying a whip. This wasn't going to be a fun meeting. Tyrell came down the steps next and smiled at George.  
  
"Ahh you're awake. Good we can start talking now." Tyrell said grinning. "Oh and don't try to use your Gift to escape some how. Those ropes are worked to repel the Gift and it will only absorb your energy if you try."  
  
George was horrified; he had never been so helpless and he didn't like it at all. "What do ye want Tyrell?" he asked trying to keep his voice from wavering.  
  
Tyrell laughed. "As you know I have the Gift as well. I was fire gazing when I saw you with a girl who has a powerful magic. Tell me who that girl is George, the one with the red hair and purple eyes. I want her help I need her power." Tyrell had become even more power hungry than George remembered and it frightened him.  
  
"I don't know nothing about no girl with red hair and purple eyes." George said  
  
"Oh yes you do I saw her George when I looked in the fire." Tyrell said smiling. "We saw her when we were leaving. She yelled 'no' when she saw you. She has the Hand of the Goddess on her and I want her power." He snapped.  
  
He has gone mad as well, George thought to himself. "That was a lad not a lass." George replied  
  
Tyrell laughed "No it wasn't it was a girl." Seeing the look on Georges face Tyrell smiled evilly "Maybe this whip will loosen your tongue." He kicked George to his knees and then Leydon and Mikis held him down.  
  
George's eyes widened; torture by a power hungry, insane, evil man was not a pleasant thought. He heard Tyrell laughing and then heard and felt a whip biting into the flesh on his back. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling but he wondered just how long it would be until he passed out from the pain.  
  
End Chappie 7  
  
A/n sorry for the minor cliffie. Poor Georgie, it may not seem like I like him because of the torture but I do he is one of my fave charries.  
  
Note to Reviewers  
  
TPfreak: *hides from you* LOL I don't want to get hurt now for leaving another little cliffie *ducks down* hope you liked the chappie Karma please RR  
  
Evilstrawberry: *digs a hole and hides* I know you are going to try to kill me for this chappie and hurting your poor Georgie-poo. Hope you liked the chappie. Please write that story I read the summary it is great! *hides again* hope you liked the story don't kill me for the cliffie! 


End file.
